Homewrecker
by 7and11
Summary: They couldn't lie anymore, because their bodies would tell the truth. [Suggestive yaoi, one-shot]


Author's note: Another short story I had to get out of my system, be warned that it's suggestive. I had trouble writing this because I felt that I made it too superficially emotional, but feel free to write me your thoughts on this, home boooy.

* * *

**Homewrecker**

Natsu smirks.

Bare hands try to grab onto vulnerable bare skin but instead grasp empty air.

Gray frowns.

He lunges forward to tackle Natsu's body, anything to wipe off his stubborn, so cocky smile. It's no use when his feet catch the tip of a table and slam his body on wood floor, a loud thump and mumbled curses.

Natsu laughs and walks over to stand directly in front of the dark-haired teen, glancing over at the vase that decided to cease being whole and instead become a million free shards that scattered all over the floor.

"Lucy is gonna beat you for this, huh?" he replies nonchalantly, lightly kicking the peak of Gray's head with his foot.

He feels relaxed but his heart beats just a little faster.

_You ass,_ Gray thinks as he shoots his hand out to grip Natsu's ankles, pulling hard with no regret. There's a thud and more wrestling and more touching and more hurting before it finally feels good again; somehow in the midst, he finds himself looking at and pinning down a frowning Natsu.

He stares a little too longingly into black eyes and they stare right back, reluctance present in both of their gazes. It's a little harder to try to break the tension when this position brings back vivid memories of just the two of them, friendly but too friendly, hot and bothered, when they were both a little too tired after a long mission out.

Gray speaks first to try and cut through the blatantly heavy air, breaking off their locked orbs in the process.

"S-sorry man, didn't mean for i-it to be so weird," he mutters, his bravado broken and voice fragile, just in this moment.

It was superficial though; they both expected it to happen again.

"No, it's okay Gray," Natsu whispers, carrying with his words the spark of a fire that threatened to consume them whole, right here on the floor of Lucy's bedroom.

Why bother trying to hide it, when the feeling is too mutual, too wild and primal? They both knew it was wrong but their bodies thought that it was right, and eyes once again stared each other down, like a duel at sunrise waiting for the trigger to start them off.

Natsu's untamed eyes were his trigger.

Gray leaned in close and cut through their close space, lips to Natsu's neck and calloused hands pinning down the arms of the squirming boy underneath him to the cold floor. Natsu gasped in retaliation, but he didn't stop it because he didn't want to.

Red marks on his soft tan neck and fingers tracing the outline of his toned body through his shirt earned Gray whimpers and cries that lingered on, driving him wild. It was a bit too overwhelming when your childhood friend is so fierce and brave...outside of bed. It obviously didn't help him now.

Now comes the freedom.

The reluctance fades away to lips crashing endlessly into waves of red hot pleasure that sweeps through the both of them. Bare skin was not left unexplored between the two of them and hands desperately fumbled to find uncharted spots of skin.

"Natsu, f-feel my body", Gray struggles to force out between breaths. Natsu surprisingly manages to mumble out a yes that sounds so weak and fragile, that he didn't really know if it was still him in this situation.

But Natsu didn't oblige. Though it drove them wild, it was because they were getting hands-on in places they shouldn't be. Though they felt these urges that threatened to suffocate them both if they didn't act on it, it was because it was so taboo and forbidden for both of them. Though Natsu felt something for Gray, he wondered if it was more love than Gray's lust and if so, his heart was breaking a little from the realization.

Hands try to shove the boy on top of him off, but the dark-haired teen grabs on forcefully and again pins Natsu down as he lowers himself down to his ear.

Natsu tries to think of the right thing to say, to get him to stop but not stop, to keep feeling so good but in a way that would let him be close to Gray and not be thrown away after. He didn't want to become a dingy, one night stand whenever they both felt a little bit more lonely then they should. He actually wanted to be-something more. It even shocked him too, when he realized that those close encounters where he felt so trapped in his clothes in front of Gray developed into these sweet, decadent desires that he'd never known before, yet seemed to be forced to know now.

Gray bites Natsu's ear to elicit a whimper and then he whispers huskily more daring than before, so close that it'd be impossible not to hear him.

"We're not done yet, what are you trying to do?"

But in between the darkest depths of his inner thoughts and his rational brain that tells him to run away from this whole situation and to abandon this man, tears break free and lightly stream from his eyes, something that shocks them both.

The dark-haired teen pauses his everything for a moment and just lightly places his finger on Natsu's eye to wipe away salty drops that traced his puffy red eyes. Gray chuckled and hugged the boy below him tightly, not giving him a chance to react before he whispered one more time into his ear, something that usually drove him crazy, but this time, made Natsu smile.

"I know what you're thinking and you're all mine, even if you piss me off so much."

Gray lifts his head up and plants a gentle kiss on Natsu's neck.

"I'm", he mumbles into his collarbone.

"Never", on his chest.

"Leaving", to end on his lips before pulling up abruptly.

"Now stop being a baby, okay?" Gray mutters into the empty space between them, earning the usual cocky-eyed smirk from Natsu as he rolled his eyes.

In the flames that they let consume them, they felt wild and out of control, but they both remembered that they finally belonged to each other.

In between all of the honeyed words muffled into flesh, Natsu leans up and rests his head on Gray's shoulder without talking. This was it right, what he wanted to hear? Honestly, Natsu put his faith in those hopeful words and shoved aside his doubts and insecurities to trust in someone he'd believed in since he was a child.

Again, it was too hot between the both of them and this time, Natsu took the initiative and grabbed Gray's head to once more press their lips together, locking them into something that resembled half passion and half lust. It wasn't a surprise that they ended up on each other, needing more.

Too bad they didn't expect Lucy to walk in.


End file.
